


Moonlight Shadow

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Category: Black Widow - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Necrophilia, Oneshot, POV Natasha Romanov, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina





	Moonlight Shadow

Lo vio acostado. Era la primera vez que lo veía. No lo conocía.

Pensó antes de desabrochar su blusa y el resto de su ropa. Era su primera vez y jamás le había pasado por la mente hacer algo así. Su escala de valores no se lo permitía. No es que fuera una mujer recatada o que fuera virgen. El sexo no le asustaba. Nunca había creído en las fantasías eróticas bajo la luna llena, en una cama llena de pétalos de rosa y la tina desbordando espuma.

Se aseguró de que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada. Aunque no era su casa, no le hubiera gustado ningún tipo de interrupción, mucho menos ahora que estaba decidida. Por un momento pensó en fumarse un cigarro antes de empezar. Realmente los nervios la estaban carcomiendo. Sus manos temblaban y las piernas se le estaban doblando. Él estaba impasible, quieto.

Ella cerró sus ojos verdes y con la mano derecha, desató el listón que amarraba sus rojos y ondulados cabellos. Suspiró como si con ello se le fuera la vida y pudiera obtener también el perdón que sabía, iba a buscar y a necesitar una vez que terminara. Se desabotonó la blusa y dejó caer su falda. Su ropa interior era negra como la noche y los encajes simbolizaban los misterios de la vida. Así lo veía ella. Ese entretejido confuso, esa maraña de hilos que no conducen a ninguna parte, pero al mismo tiempo quieren decir tantas cosas. Las medias. Siempre las usaba al muslo y aunque se decía a sí misma que eran sólo para su deleite personal, sabía en el fondo que no podía engañarse y que las usaba esperando una oportunidad como esa. No precisamente como esa, pero una oportunidad al fin.

Lo miró. La barbilla firme, los pómulos afilados. El cabello crespo, negro y la piel dura. Los ojos cafés y las manos firmes, duras. Realmente él era el hombre más guapo que había visto en toda su vida. Nunca más volvería a ver a nadie como él, de eso estaba segura. Su fisonomía era única. Juraría que eran casi de la misma edad y que si hubiera tenido tiempo de conocerlo mejor, tendrían muchas cosas en común. Hasta ese momento se juró a sí misma que nunca más, después de él, lo volvería a hacer así. Nunca más de esa forma, pero no podía resistirlo. En cuanto lo vio, imaginó la cantidad de historias que él tendría para contar, pero ahora el silencio era su mejor aliado. Los labios carnosos, entreabiertos la invitaban a besarlos. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Había notado cierta preocupación en su rostro, pero ella trató de ignorar esa expresión.

Se acercó a besarlo al tiempo que desabrochaba su sostén. Los senos firmes y turgentes pronto se posaron sobre ese torso bien trabajado, bien cincelado. Sus pezones se estremecieron en cuanto el roce con la piel de él fue inevitable. Se colocó encima de él, a horcajadas. Pronto guio su mano hacia donde residía aquella fuente de placer próximo, aquella promesa de sublime goce hecha carne. Su rigidez pronto se introdujo en el cálido cuerpo de ella.

Un jadeo, un suspiro. Mil y un pensamientos se agolparon en su mente.

No hizo caso a ninguno de los reproches que brotaban incesantes en ese momento. Sólo deseaba sentirse poseída por él. Por su cuerpo. Deseaba sentir la gloria en la tierra en esa fría noche de octubre, víspera a Todos Los Santos.

Una, dos, tres veces. Perdió la cuenta de sus movimientos, de su danza mientras se entregaba frenéticamente a ella. En ese instante, a esa hora, sólo le interesaba su placer, su cuerpo frotándose y fundiéndose con el de él. Lo demás era irrelevante.

Lo que empezó como una tímida iniciativa de ella, pronto se convirtió en una lucha descarnada, sin cuartel por llegar al éxtasis. El miedo inicial dio paso a la furia, al ímpetu descontrolado, al ansia que deseaba ser aplacada. Al monstruoso deseo de hacer algo que no estaba bien.

Pronto sintió la señal. Dejó de pensar y se entregó de lleno al ansia, a la furia que lo que ya venía. Se sujetó a su pecho mientras sus caderas dejaban de moverse frenéticamente. Su espalda se arqueó mientras escuchaba la sinfonía del placer que emanaba de sus propios labios secos por el miedo.

Terminó exhausta. Lo miró y vio que en su rostro no había ninguna emoción, ningún ápice de contacto con el mundo. Se bajó de él y pronto comenzó a ponerse la ropa. Miró su reloj y supo que el relevo llegaría pronto. Eran las cuatro de la mañana.

Lo miró tendido, imaginando su última noche afuera del bar donde lo encontraron. Tal vez lo último que miró fue el cielo fue ese sábado por la noche. Tomó su grabadora mientras se acercaba a prender la cafetera.

—Causa de muerte: lesiones por arma de fuego. Se observan seis heridas en el torso causadas por proyectil, balas de calibre 9mm. Se presenta espasmo muscular que condujo a priapismo post-mortem. Se esperará el reporte de balística que confirme lo que se observa.


End file.
